


The First Time

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [479]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Pregnant Sex, Protective Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hello lovely. I was wondering if you would so kindly write me a first time wincest. Sam pregnant by a one night stand, jealous and protective dean. Where Sam is about 5-6 months pregnant and they end up sharing a bed where things come together finally. Thank you much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on AO3, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Dean had been jealous since he hadn’t been the one to screw Sam.

Then the fuck had become a one night stand, and a few months later, they found that Sam was pregnant. And then Dean became protective.

It wasn’t his kid growing inside of Sam, but it was a child, and Sam was the one that was going to end up having a baby, so Dean felt the urge to be there to look out for them. And he was.

He grew protective whenever it looked like someone would make a remark. He grew jealous whenever someone looked like they would make a move on Sam, getting a kink out of fucking a pregnant person, and Dean kept Sam safe, refusing to let Sam go on any hunts, refusing to let him do more active things by himself.

Dean wanted to make sure that Sam had a good and healthy pregnancy, and if that meant that he would have to buy the healthy shit that Sam was always craving, and hold him when Sam had random mood swings. So be it.

_

Sam grew larger and larger, finally getting to the 5 and a half months mark, and Sam was showing it.

“Fuck. Look at the little guy.” Dean grinned, rubbing Sam’s stomach one day, while Sam was just lying down reading a book.

“Girl.” Sam corrected Dean. “It’s gonna be a girl.”

“We’ll see when the kid comes out.”

Sam wanted to keep the gender a surprise, but Sam had a feeling that it was a girl, while Dean was betting on a boy.

Whatever the gender was of the baby, Dean knew that he and Sam would love the kid endlessly.

“Dean…” Sam said after a long silent.

“Yeah?”

“Why are you acting the way you are?”

“What do ya mean Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Protective most of the time….jealous at others…” Sam trailed off, not knowing if he wanted to continue this conversation.

“Because I love you Sam. A lot.” Dean admitted softly. “I want to be with you all the time. I want to help raise this baby. Not just as a brother helping a brother, but as a guy with his lover.”

“Dean…?”

“Just forget it. We shouldn’t be-”

“I want that too.”

“You ain’t just sayin’ that?”

“Dean…I want it too.” Sam said firmly. “Get behind me. And strip. Then…help me strip too.” Sam said, rolling on his side.

Dean moved and stripped down the two, fingers trailing softly at Sam’s ass.

“Sure you want this Sammy?” Dean asked. “We don’t have to.”

“But I want to. Do you?”

“I do.” Dean murmured softly, kissing Sam’s shoulder.

“I’m glad.” Sam said. “Lube’s in the nightstand.”

Dean turned and grabbed it, lubing a couple of finger and letting them slide past Sam’s crack, to his hole, rubbing and fingering Sam.

“Fuck, that feels good.” Sam groaned. “Forgot how good.”

“Promise I’ll be gentle our first time.” Dean said, starting to open Sam while he kept on kissing Sam’s shoulders and neck.

Sam grunted and groaned softly, feeling Dean’s fingers working inside of him.

_

Soon, Sam was getting opened by three fingers, and his cock was hard and starting to leak pre-come.

“Dean….want ya in me. Please, please.”

Dean gave Sam a kiss on the shoulder, and lubed his cock, angling it to Sam’s hole and sinking in slowly, the both of them groaning.

“How long have you wanted this?” Dean grunted, bottoming out inside of Sam.

“For too long. I was afraid you’d never want it.”

“Looks like we both made that mistake.” Dean said, before he started to roll his hips, giving deep, gentle thrusts, making Sam groan, reaching back to grip Dean’s leg.

“Fuck…fuck, you feel good.” Sam panted.

“Sayin’ the same about you, Sammy.” Dean groaned, nipping at Sam’s body.

Dean fucked Sam slowly and steadily, the both of them panting and grunting.

“Wish we’d done this sooner. Knew about this sooner.” Sam panted, and Dean could hear Sam’s hormones starting to take over. “I love you Dean. Love ya a lot.”

“Same to you, Sammy.” Dean whispered softly, fisting around Sam’s cock to jerk Sam off with his thrusts.

Sam moaned, and came, Dean following after with his own orgasm, and the two panted, Dean still buried inside Sam, as the two stayed close together.

“Love you so much Dean.”

“I love you too Sammy.” Dean murmured. “I love you too.”


End file.
